Juliet in Love
by Glayde
Summary: Gippal x Rikku.Quote:We've been bonded together just like one rope.If we were cut into two,our life would be shorter.On the day he left me,the string had been cut unevenly and I had been the shorter side.(Quote by Mystic Azure Girl) -Juliet In Love- R


Juliet in Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from this story.  
  
Author's note: This fanfiction will be a little angst and dramatic. I know that Gippal does not have a family in the game and Rikku does. But in this fanfiction please pretend as if Gippal's parents' are very powerful and Rikku is an orphan.  
  
Announcement: I have replaced the first chapter with this chapter due to lack of emotions, as stated by Vixen2004. I hope that now I've edited it, it would cover some overlooked emotions.  
  
Dedications: To my previous reviewers, Vixen2004, skyhopper, xpunky-galx, Anna (moonangel2790yahoo.com), cute-kitty2 and Shampooing. Many thanks to Vixen2004 for correcting me. Please reread it though because there are some parts that I have changed and added. If you do not reread it, I'm afraid you might not understand some of the chapter to come. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Chapter 1: Hearts in mourning  
  
"Rikku, are you sure? You might get killed! That's the last thing that we want happening to you. Vegnagun is very strong and deadly. Please listen." Yuna, my bi-coloured cousin advised me while I sat on a rock overlooking the ocean in Besaid,  
  
For the hundredth time, Yuna and Paine had said that line since I signed up as one of the warriors to fight Vegnagun. Strangely, I feel no hurt or fear in my heart. The thought of dying does not scare me anymore. Death? Death? Death? Death would only take away my pain and misery. Oh dear god! Why do you have to show me heaven and then take it away from me?  
  
It has been six weeks now but I still remember every word, every touch and every smile. I began to toy with the platinum necklace around my neck absently. It all started with this necklace when I was twelve and he was fifteen.  
  
= = = = = = Flashback = = = = = =  
  
I smiled happily when I saw a sparkling necklace lying beneath a pile of smooth sand in the Bikanel Deserts. I rushed forward and tried to dig the lovely thing out of the earth. Unfortunately, someone got there first and scooped it up. My hand smashed into the place the necklace once lay.  
  
I looked up to the face of my necklace thief. I looked into a single green- eyed boy with an eye patch covering his other unseen eye. He had spiky blonde hair, muscular shoulders and a lovely smile.  
  
He smiled and said while lifting the necklace up to my face, "Trying to get this gorgeous thing, right? You're going to have to take it from me."  
  
Then, without warning he turned around and start running very fast. I groaned as I start chasing him but he was too fast for me. His long legs seem to be made of steel. Finally, after a good 10 minutes of chasing him, I collapsed into the sand, unable to run anymore.  
  
When he noticed that I've stop chasing him, he turned and jogged to place I was sitting. I scowled at him and yelled, "You big meanie!!! Making me run around like a mad dog after you!"  
  
He cocked one of his eyebrows up arrogantly before saying, "Wow! That's a great way to introduce yourself. By the way, I'm Gippal, if you're wondering and you are?"  
  
"Rikku." I said half-heartedly as I stared at a bunch chocobos running past.  
  
"Nice name. Here, this is for you. Hope you like it."  
  
To my surprise, he reaches into his pocket and took out the necklace I was chasing him for. He drew it round my head and fastens it behind my head. Now, it was closer to me, I noticed that it was a platinum necklace. It's pendant is the shape of a little heart, adorned by tiny diamonds. Gosh, the first time I saw it, I knew it must be worth quite a lot.  
  
"Thank you!" I squealed happily.  
  
"No problem. You could have gotten it if I weren't there first."  
  
There was where it all began. Friendship. Love. Then, Heartbreak.  
  
= = = = = = = = End of Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So that was how our friendship started. We met at the same place almost everyday. I would tell Uncle Braska that I want to spend some time in the desert and he would allow me. Yuna however was in Bevelle learning her summoner abilities, so there'll be no one to follow me around.  
  
During my two-year stay in the Bikanel Desert, Gippal and I have gotten close. He told me all about his possessive and over-protective parents while I'll tell him about my life as an orphan. We would usually get a good laugh out of this topic.  
  
Then, one day when I returned home to Uncle Braska's home, he was not home. Aunt Shayla wasn't there, either. Then I learned that they have been killed when they were fighting some fiends in the desert. I cried for days because they were the only parents I knew since I was three years old.  
  
During this morning period, Gippal would always be there to comfort me. Some times, he would even come over to the house I inherited from Uncle Braska and Aunt Shayla just to keep me company. At that time, I thought that the stupidest thing was to commit suicide over anything.  
  
Soon, my mourning period was over and I had a decision to make. I have heard that my beloved cousin, Yuna was on her way to fight Sin. The choice I had to make was whether to be Yuna's guardian or stay in Bikanel forever. I chose the former because everyone around me seems to be growing up, including Gippal. He was already in the Crimson Squad and I was still a nobody.  
  
What shocked me was when I told Gippal about my plans, he totally freaked out. I still remember his words as I turned to leave.  
  
======================== = = = = Flashback again ==== == = = === == == ==  
  
"Rikku? You what?!" Gippal yelled, angrily when he heard about my plans to be Yuna's guardian.  
  
"What's wrong? I just want to be Yuna's guardian. She's my my cousin and I ought to protect her."  
  
"Someone else can protect her! You stay here and protect yourself and I doubt if you can do that"  
  
By then, my blood was boiling. How dare he fathom that I cannot protect myself let alone Yuna.  
  
"I can. You'll see. I can protect myself and we will return victorious." I said and turned around to leave but a hand clasped around my wrist refrain me from doing so.  
  
The touch of his fingers burned my skin but in a soothing and comforting sort of way. I turned back to Gippal and was about to snap at him but froze when I saw the look in his eyes. Concern and fear. Concern and fear for me. Me. It has been so long. So long since I felt anyone has cared about me. So, I end up staring at him. Neither of us spoke and our eyes were our only communication.  
  
Then he leaned over and I closed my eyes. Our lips met in a chaste kiss and then when he was about to pull away, I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I felt him stiffen then relaxed as he laid his hands around my waist. When stopped, both of us were panting.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be selfish but you mean too much to me. Eventhough I seem to the one comforting you, you sooth me in an unknown way with an unknown force. I guess nothing I say can change your mind, so becareful. Promise me you'll be careful. Promise me that you'll remember me" Gippal muttered and with that he leaned down and brushed his lips across mine.  
  
"I will"  
  
(Quote: ) With that, we've been bonded together just like one string. If we were cut into two, our life would have been shorter. On the day he left me, I noticed that sometimes if a string is cut into two, it might be uneven. This time it had been cut unevenly and I had been the shorter side. (Quote by Mystic Azure Girl)  
  
= = = = = = = = = = End of Flashback = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I wish I could feel and touch him again. His presence shall soothe me. But how can I touch and feel him when I can't even see him at all. He has made it clear that he does not wish to see me anymore. Tears of mine made their way down my face.  
  
He wouldn't even know that he's going to be a father. Does that matter by the way? Since I'm about to go for a suicide mission, does it matter if he knows I'm pregnant? That would only make him guilty and infuriate him, knowing that I'm about to get his child killed.  
  
I want to stay here. I really want to and tried to but I do not know how to live my days. My life without you, Gippal is worth nothing. How I wish you would return to me. How I wish that day has not existed. The day that changed my life and my personality from cheery to moody.  
  
= = = = = = = = = Flashback = = = = = = = = =  
  
That fateful day, he asked me to wait for him at Bikanel's All Season Restaurant. When he arrived, I knew something was wrong. He looked somewhat miserable and his hair was not gelled up like normal. He didn't even order any food and he start speaking.  
  
"Rikku, I have something to tell you." He sounded serious.  
  
Though I dread what he had to say, I answered "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Let.. Let's..break up." He muttered as if having difficulty in saying out the words.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. "That can't be true. Look Gippal, I'm not in for games today, okay?"  
  
"It's not a joke, Rikku. You are a possessive whore, latching to me every where I go. Do you even know that you are so irritating? So, look I don't ever want to see you again. Just get lost."  
  
Then, he walked out of the café and left me crying there. All of hell had been let loose. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest and been trampled over by hordes of chocobos. My stomach was doing a three hundred sixty-degree turn.  
  
"It can't be true! I must be dreaming!" I remember saying that to myself.  
  
= = = = = = = End of flashback = = = = = = = With that incident, he walked out of my life. He has indirectly ended my life with the last sentence he uttered. All the time I knew Gippal, he has never been that mean to me before.  
  
= = = = = = = = = Gippal Pov = = = = = = =  
  
I sighed forlornly as I lodged my head on my table. I missed her. I really miss her and I want to see her. But I love her too much to endanger her life. My parents would never take no for an answer. I remember what they said they'd do to her.  
  
"If you want that little girlfriend of yours to live, stay away from her. Or else, you shall find the little whore dead. Dead. But before that, my men will surely be glad to play with her body before we let her die a painful death." The voice of my father played itself in my head over and over again.  
  
I sighed again. I wonder where is she now? Could she be pregnant since we got together quite a number of times? If she is, she's definitely better off without me. How I wish I could return to her but I guess I care about her existence more than my desire.  
  
I am certain I had hurt her dearly that day when I broke up with her. I saw her cry alone there in the restaurant. See, all I can do is hurt her. I am not good for her. Maybe she has already found another guy. One that will love her and not run away.  
  
Author's Notes: Please review.  
  
Replying reviews.  
  
Vixen2004: Thank you very much for telling me some of my faults in this chapter. I have already done some adjusting. Thanks for reviewing too. This is my first drama fanfiction and I hope the feelings are in the right place. Once again, thank you.  
  
Shampooing: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it. Hope you enjoy the chapters to come.  
  
cute-kitty2 : Thanks for reviewing. I am very happy that you think the fanfiction is dead sweet. I will try to update it ASAP.  
  
Anna : Thanks for reviewing and I'll try my best to update it ASAP.  
  
xpunky-galx : Thanks for reviewing. I am very happy that you think this fanfiction is great. (  
  
skyhopper: Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry, I'll sure continue it. I am very happy to know that you thinks this is great and I hope everything turn out good too. Good day to you too! 


End file.
